


Hike it up

by Skwibbiblee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burr gets more character development in the next chapters, F/M, M/M, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: Laurens suggests a camping tripGilbert suggests bringing their co-workersHercules suggests bringing the sistersAll hell breaks loose





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multi-chaptered because I am trash for this fandom
> 
> also i am terrible at french, so if something gets lost in translation, i apologize profusely

It had all been John’s idea.

“Let’s go camping, guys.”

Lafayette had merely rolled his eyes, but had not outright objected. Alexander, on the other hand, had blanched, clinging to his notebooks and laptop, making a noise like a tom cat hissing when approached. 

Hercules was delighted, but also conflicted.

“ John, I have so much work to do here. I have a wedding dress to tailor, and suits, and, just-”

“ What he means to say,” the Frenchman bit out, accent like a purr in his speech,” Is that we can all put away our work for at least a couple of days sometime to make this happen. We can even make a weekend of it, invite our colleagues from work, and the sisters. Right, you two?”

Which had eventually led them to their current predicament.

You’d think taking Alexander from his books would render the hermit immobile, but the group seemed to be having a hard time keeping up with the fireball as he barreled through the forest, following a trail, notebook in hand, backpack filled with snacks, and water, basically carrying all the supplies on his tiny, but sturdy build. 

Angelica stopped to tie her long hair back before jogging to keep up with the tiny ball of energy, leaving Peggy and Eliza behind with the rest of the group.

All Alexander wanted to do was document every little thing, sketching out plants, writing about the different trails, and the history behind them. Heck, even Hercules wasn’t as distracted by the wildlife as this squirt.

Eventually, they caught up to him, the smaller male having climbed a big ass rock, and sat his ass down, waiting for them, seemingly taunting them.

“ Alexander!”

“ Yes?,” He answered innocently, chewing thoughtfully on his pen, writing out a draft for a possible paper he could write when he was back in his own abode as Angelica climbed up beside him, taking a hold of the supplies and yanking it from Hamilton, pulling out a bottle of water and waving at the group before handing it back.

“ How did you even get up there, Hamilton?”

The tanned male in question pointed at a trail of jagged rocks, and another trail through a creek, that could possibly lead to him. It was like parkour, but so much worse. How the two had gotten through the trail without the others noticing was a wonder.

It was then that the men noticed that Alexander was still holding the bag with supplies, a terrible, wide grin on his face.

Jefferson was the first one to snap.

“ How in the blazin’ red hell are we gonna get to him? He’s got some kind’a ape-like tendencies goin’ on, or somethin’.”

A peanut from one of the bags of trailmix came and hit the Virginian in the forehead.

Madison coughed, masking a laugh.

John rolled his eyes, rolled up his pants, and took off running, leaping over the water onto the rocks and climbing toward Alexander, pulling himself up easily, the muscles in his forearms flexing as he strained the muscle to support his weight.

Alexander grinned as John approached, offering the other man a water bottle, scooching over as Peggy flew over the creek next, Eliza giggling slightly as she watched her younger sister scramble up the rocks.

Lafayette shrugged, raising a brow at his cousin as Thomas swore silently under his breath, watching as the Virginian took off running as well, clearing the creek and climbing up to the flat surface on top of the rock, whacking Hamilton upside the head, watching the man lunge to catch his notebook before it tumbled into the water, just barely catching it.

“ Vous êtes, honnêtement, les enfants,” Lafayette chided out loud, blinking when Hercules slapped him on the back.

“ C’mon, ya french fry, seems we’re taking the creek with Madison, Liza, Wash, and Burr.”

Hamilton and his friends up on the rock booed loudly and Hercules flipped them off, earning some laughter. He could benchpress all of them with no problem, it was running that wasn’t the man’s strong suit. He and Madison had a similar build, but the other male was also shorter, so it was clear he wouldn’t clear the creek, and it’s better if all five went together than subjecting his cousin to that embarrassment.

Hercules wasn’t mean, and James appreciated that, knowing he and Thomas were not exactly the best of friends with these people. 

He’d have to have a talk with Thomas after they reached their destination though. He wasn’t a fan of being made fun of, but, oh, how he’d make the other pay for it later.

Hopping down into the creek, Lafayette jumped at the cold that invaded his legs. Okay, that was fucking cold. Hercules joined him, cursing loudly, and helped James down into the water as well, laughing slightly when George slipped a bit.

Lafayette steadied their boss, smiling softly at him when he righted himself.

Eliza waited for everyone to be situated before rolling up her pants to her upper thighs, and popping down into the creek with the boys.

Lucky for all the men in the water, the rocks were not mossy, therefore they didn’t slip as much. Eliza was used to wading through water from her outings with her family, so she would’ve been fine anyway.

They crossed the cold water, climbing up on the rocks, wetting the path and slipping off their shoes and socks to let them dry.

Alexander grinned and clapped as the group sat.

“ Glad you could join us, everyone. John was starting to get more freckles from how long that was taking. Might be burning, too.”

John shoved him lightly, eating the trailmix the tanned man had thrown at Jefferson earlier. “ You’re horrible.”

“ I’m great.”

Their boss rolled his eyes. 

“ Remind me to get you all on team building.”

“ No way, sir.”

“ Non.”

“ Absolutely not.”

“ Nah.”

“ I’d have to disagree.”

George tutted. 

“ Figures. It’s like i’m watching children.”

“ Well, Alexander is basically your son,” Jefferson snickered.

“ And just what is that supposed to mean,” The firey brunette bit out.

“ It means you call the man daddy~”

Alexander balked, turning red in anger before promptly pushing Jefferson off the rock and into the water, listening in satisfaction as the Virginian resurfaced, sputtering, yelling curses and crossing his arms in the water, sitting in place. “ You fuckin’ asshole!”

Laughter echoed from the rock.

Eliza snuck closer to Alexander, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his neck, causing the words and laughter to die on the tanned man’s tongue as he turned in her arms, eyes questioning. 

“ You really shouldn’t treat Jefferson so badly.”

James had separated from the group on the rock to help Thomas out of the water, Eliza and Hamilton watching the display.

Alexander rolled his eyes.

“ Tell Jefferson to not be such a dick, and I will treat him better.”

“ Hon, that’s bull, and you know it as well as I do,” Eliza responded pointedly as James pulled his friend free of the lake. 

It wasn’t deep, not by far, Thomas could stand in the deepest part and be only slightly submerged above his waist, the smaller people in their group buried to their chest, but it was still cold. It felt kind of nice on the warm day, heat baring down on the group.

John handed the trailmix back to Alex and stretched, toeing off his socks and shoes. 

“ I think Jeffy has a good idea, surprisingly enough. It’s hot as balls, and who wouldn’t wanna take a dip?”

“ Want to join him? I’ve always wanted to push you into the creek,”Alex snickered, rolling his eyes before yelping loudly as he was picked up, throwing his pen and notebook to the ground as he was hoisted up over his boyfriend’s shoulder, mouthing the word ‘help’ to Eliza, whom of which was laughing and waving.

“ I take it back,” Alex bit out, beating lightly on John’s toned back.

“ Too late.”

John jumped from the rock into the creek, the deepest part to avoid jarring his legs or breaking something, holding Alex to his chest, the latter screeching loudly, indignant. 

Angelica laughed, toeing off her socks and shoes before joining them, diving right in, Eliza following suit, Peggy rolling her eyes before doing the same, long hair pulled into a high ponytail.

James raised a brow at everyone suddenly diving off the side of the rock, going back up the trail with Jefferson in tow.

Alex surfaced, sputtering and growling, clinging to John, blunt nails digging into his skin as he hung on like a cat trapped on a floatie.

“ I hate you.”

“ You love me.”

Angelica swam over to the couple, smiling brightly as she detached Alexander from John carefully, one of the taller of the group, easily standing in the deep, cradling the male to her chest as he sister swam over, all rosy-cheeked and messy haired as she took her lover from the eldest Schuyler sister.

“ Mr. Laurens, you simply must teach me to do something like that,” She laughed out, smoothing Hamilton’s metaphorically ruffled feathers.

“ Nooooooo,” Alexander whined, earning a laugh from his lovers. “ No more tossing Alexander from high places into water,” He grumped out.

Eliza soothed him with a kiss to his wet temple.

The group was surprised when there was another set of splashes, followed by lighthearted French curses and heavy laughter.

Mulligan surfaced, spitting out water, eyebrow raised at the person who had jumped with him, albeit not willingly.

“ Voyez, ce n'était pas si grave,” Lafayette laughed out playfully, taking his wet hair down, shaking it out, and putting it back up.

“ I have no idea what you’re saying, but it doesn’t sound like scorn, so I guess we’re cool?”

Lafayette rolled his eyes, swimming closer. “ Oui, we’re ‘cool’.”

Alexander laughed a bit. 

“ It’s still weird to hear you say things like that.”

A loud whistle rang out, seven pairs of eyes meeting the source; Washington.

“ Martha needs me home. Don’t kill each other, i’ll see you back in the office on Monday.”

“ Yes, sir.”

“ Allez, allez, apaisiez votre femme, George.”

“ It was a pleasure spending time with you, Washington, sir.”

“ Bye~!”

The rest of the group exchanged their goodbyes and then Washington was gone from the camp grounds, leaving the young adults to their own devices.


	2. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply banter and camp shenanigans. I tried to include every character from the former chapter, and I believe I did alright.

By the time they had made it back to camp, the crew was damp with creek water, and the mood was light, airy, and tolerable. Even Jefferson and Hamilton weren’t fighting, each focusing on their lover, or lovers, in Hamilton’s case.

Eliza tied her hair up and went with John to go set up all the tents they had packed, the troop having been distracted by hiking, and not having set up camp at all, basically. It was getting late, and they needed to do this, unless they wanted to lay on mats under the stars with all the wonderful bugs and creatures of the night. 

Maybe next time.

It took them roughly seven minutes per tent, but eventually they were all up, spread out, and about.

The couples claimed tents, and the single people, bless the sisters, shared a tent to avoid trouble.

Peggy, however, grabbed her sister, and glared up at Alexander, the latter rubbing a hand on his neck cautiously, seemingly caught between a rock and a hard place.

“ Alright, this is where I draw the line. I actually want to sleep tonight, so no porking loudly, especially with my sister, thank you very much.”

Alexander sputtered, coughing loudly, beating on his chest. “ Peggy, we have a kid, I doubt-”

“ NO!”

Alexander backed off, Eliza laughing slightly, blushing brightly.

“ Peggy, please, I don’t think he’d do anything while so close to everyone. Not to mention, I wouldn’t be sharing the tent anyway, since we so kindly have a single Burr here.”

Aaron balked at being called out.

“ I feel personally victimized.”

“ You’ll get over it,” John called out, distributing blankets and pillows in the separate tents, popping in and out of them easily.

Aaron sighed.

“ Let me guess, you want me to share a tent with Alexander and his glorious “boyfriend”, don’t you?”

“ Well, there’s no way you’re sleeping in the single ladies tent,” Peggy reasoned, laughing when Burr blushed up to his ears.

“ I could leave, you know,” He murmured, feeling out of place, and quite unwelcome.

Angelica rolled her eyes.

“ No time for pity, Burr, you’re in this trip for the long haul, as are all of us.”

Aaron looked over at Alexander, biting his lip lightly.

“ Well?”

“ It’ll be like high school,” Alexander laughed out,” Only this time we won’t have Mulligan talking about banging the teacher’s daughters and stealing horses.”

Hercules rolled his eyes.

“ I thought it was stealing the daughters and fucking Les chevaux,” Lafayette chimed in, actually seeming confused.

Hamilton burst into unceremonious laughter, clutching his gut. 

“ That’s even better!”

Hercules sighed heavily before laughing a bit, eventually succumbing to fits of hilarity himself.

“ Okay, okay, Freshman Mulligan had a few screws loose, I’ll admit that,” the dark-skinned man drew out, fixing his bandanna, “ But so did Freshman, coffee-addict, political nerd Hamilton, Stoned out of his mind, art student, Laurens, and Exchange student fashionista, Lafayette.”

Laurens popped out of the last tent.

“ I heard my name. What did I do now?”

“ Oh, he’s just bringing up how we were when we were freshmen.”

“ Oh. Carry on.”

John walked passed them to tuck the remaining pillows and blankets into the bed of his truck, hopping up and balancing on the lip of the bumper before hoisting himself over and grabbing a bag, heaving it up into his arms.

“ Watch out,” The honey-skinned, freckled man warned before plopping the bag over the side of the truck, a loud banging resounding from it.

Hamilton, spooked, jumped about a foot.

Jefferson snickered at that.

Angelica watched the sun getting lower in the sky. 

“ Shit, we should’ve pick up sticks or something on the trail.”

Peggy frowned before grinning and grabbing Hercules’ arm. “ We’ll go!”

Hercules grinned down at the youngest Schuyler sister, not annoyed at being volunteered.

Angelica smiled. “ We’re gonna need one more person, and since I need to watch the boys, I dub Jefferson the odd one out.”

Thomas blinked. “ What?”

“ We need firewood and you’re good at finding things, so you’re gonna go help them find some.”

“ Do I get a sa-”

“ No.”

“ Oh.”

Aaron smiled a bit and rolled his eyes as the three left to get wood for a fire, setting up the area of rocks where the wood would lay, digging a hole with Angelica and setting it all up.

Alex watched them until he felt a presence, and then warm arms wrap around his shoulders, leaning into the warmth, smiling softly as a chin rested on his head, long brunet curls coiling down from his boyfriend’s own hair and resting there gently.

“ Well, hello there, Mr. Laurens.”

“ Hello, Mr. Hamilton.”

“ And what do you need, My Dear Laurens?”

“ I and the Misses require your ass-”

There was a firm, plush hand on Alex’s posterior.

“ -Istance.”

Alexander laughed a bit, blushing lightly.

“ Why didn’t you just say so?”

The couple turned and head to the truck, where Eliza was sorting through the supplies, humming softly.

Laurens walked over to the woman, smoothing a hand through her hair and smiling when she turned to look up at him, grinning and turning to meet Alexander’s eyes as well.

“ You two alright?”

“ He grabbed my ass while asking for help.”

“ I deny nothing,” John replied cheekily.

Hamilton shoved him lightly.

“ Did you need something, love?”

Eliza smiled softly and motioned them over. 

“ I’m trying to figure out what to eat tonight, or, well, serve, but still. I asked John, and you can figure his reply.”

Alexander gave a knowing look towards a bag of marshmallows.

“ Why not potluck soup? Everyone can contribute, and it’s usually really good.”

Eliza blinked, and then grinned, smiling widely and leaning up, catching Alexander in a kiss. 

“ Thank you.”

Alexander flushed deeply, smiling lovingly at his girlfriend, well, wife, but that was a story for another day.

John rolled his eyes, helping both of the people down from the bed of the truck, taking expert care not to hurt Eliza or Alex.

Aaron and Angelica had been checking on the camping arrangements, and somehow, from one of the cars, a radio, an old thing, basically a jukebox in portable form, had emerged, and classical music was playing.

Hercules, Peggy, and Thomas emerged with what they dubbed was enough wood to stoke the fire, and laid it down in the fireplace, extra off to the side, so their fire didn’t die randomly.

James welcomed everyone back and earned a light kiss on his cheek from Thomas, blushing lightly.

“ Gaaaaaaaasp,” Peggy shot out, leaning closer.

James back away, a little taken aback.

“ That was cute. You two are couple goals,” She ended, going back to starting the fire.

James smiled a bit.

Thomas smiled as well. He liked this girl. She wasn’t like her sisters.

Eventually, the soup had begun to cook, and everyone took part in the potluck.

The meal ended up quite hearty, and filling, and Angelica, Eliza, and Burr saran-wrapped the leftovers, as to not waste them, laying them in the cooler.  
\--------------

After everyone had eaten, the group sat by the fire, just talking, sharing stories that were a mixture of scary, and laughable. 

Hercules, John, and Alex were to blame for the scary ones, Eliza, James, and Aaron sticking to the funny ones.

“ And ssssssssssssnnnnnaaaapppppp goes his neck,” Alex concluded, grinning.

Jefferson had a brow raised. “ My god.”

James rolled his eyes.

Aaron sighed.

“ Hamilton, sit down.”

Alexander stuck out his tongue, but sat anyway.

“ What, got another snorefest, Burr?”

Aaron sighed before smirking.

“ No, but I do have tales of you from Middle School~”

Alexander balked, turning white as a sheet.

“ Burr.”

“ So, our story begins with this young boy, one of my best, albeit only friends at the time, and, boy, does he have it BAD for a miss Elizabeth Schuyler.”

“ Burr!”

” The eighth grade dance is fast approaching and the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all.”

” Fine! Fine! I yield, just don’t tell the story!”

Aaron smiled.

The rest of the night continued with lovely tales of childhood, some stories of folklore, and every now and again a story of young Alexander to settle the brunet the hell down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meal they went back to the tents
> 
> Fun times are had with Laf and Herc
> 
> Alex passes out (literally someone save him)
> 
> Aaron is caught up in a mess
> 
> and Eliza is tired

As night fell, and it began to get chilly, the group separated and went to their tents, Aaron begrudgingly following his friends to their own. This would be fun.

" So, Mr. Burr, sir," Alexander began, and Aaron held up a hand to stop him before he could even begin.

" Alexander, we're on a first name basis, and have been since middle school, there's no need to call me Burr, or even sir."

Alex shrugged.

" It's an old habit."

John saddled himself down beside Burr.

" Awww, are you embarrassed that Alex holds you in high regards, Burr~"

" Mr. Laurens, please," Aaron began, watching Alexander's face become puzzled.

" Wait, are you and Laurens not friends?"

They looked over at the shorter male at the same time.

" Why do you say that?"

" Well, you call me Alexander, and you call John Laurens?"

John and Aaron exchanged a confused glance.

" That's just how we are."

" And, yet, you reprimand me for calling you Burr? I'm sensing favoritism."

John laughed.

" Yeah, towards you."

Aaron shrugged.

" It's more common for Laurens to call me Burr. A last name basis based around a first name basis system, if you will."

" Oh... I guess that makes sense."

Aaron stretched, yawning, and was immediately stared at like a caged animal.

" Why are you watching me like a hawk? All I did was yawn?"

" That was unbelievably cute though," Alexander concluded.

Aaron blushed, glaring.

" Oh, hush, it's not cute."

" Oooooh, lookit, Burr is getting defensiveeee," John cooed out, crawling closer to the red faced man.

Aaron crawled back until he was cornered in the tent, gulping as the two crawled closer.

" I wonder if he's one of those that will yawn if you yawn first?"

" John, that's basic human natu- Oooooh, I get it!"

Alexander was basically sitting on Burr's legs and fake yawned, watching him try to stifle his own by keeping his mouth shut. No sound had escaped.

John frowned and his boyfriend pouted.

" No fun."

" Yeah, how boring."

Aaron glared, shoving Alexander into John, knocking them both over into the blanket pile, sprawled across the floor of the tent.

" I am not here for your amusement."

Alexander stuck out his tongue, John following suit.

" No fun alloweddddddddd," Alex whined childishly before laughing as Burr hid his face. " C'mon, Aaron, lighten uuuuuup, we're only playing. Your yawning is adorable, and your face scrunches up, and it's just so cute, we had to see it again."

John raised a brow at his boyfriend before grinning.

" Yeah, you blush, too~ It's precious. Such a precious boy," John said, leaning closer and running his hand over Aaron's face.

Aaron blushed and slapped the hand away.

" You flirtatious fucks."

" You know it," Alex laughed.

" Stop, I'm not interested," Aaron said, clearly annoyed.

Alexander frowned. From the reciprocation, he would have thought his flirting was going well, but all it seemed to do was annoy and.. hurt Burr?

It clicked.

" Oh fuck!- Burr, fuck, i'm sorry, we were just playing-"

Aaron blinked.

" What?"

" The flirting, we were just playing around, like old times. John and I know you love Theo, and we'd never do anything to break that trust."

Aaron blinked again before laughing loudly, clutching his gut as he fell forward.

" You think i'm not aware it's a ploy? Honestly, I'm not as one-dimensional as you believe. I was playing as well."

John and Alex gaped.

" It's called acting."

The two grinned.

" You little shit," Alexander said, laughing.

" Had me fooled," John concluded.

" Good ol' Aaron Burr," Alexander joked, tackling the other man down in a hug, eliciting a yelp from him.

There was an unzipping of their tent and the three looked at the opening at an Eliza who shined her light in, hair sleep rumpled, long and tied into a careful braid down her back.

" You boys are all being awfully loud. We're trying to sleep."

Alexander stuck out his tongue.

John snickered.

Eliza put her hands on her hips and the men cowered under her glare.

" Quiet."

" Yes, Ma'am," John and Alexander answered in usion.

Eliza raised her eyebrow at Aaron, who was still trapped under Alexander and blushing up a storm.

" Mr. Burr, are you alright?"

" Help me," he squeaked out.

" Alexander, off, now.

Hamilton climbed off Burr, sitting beside John, staring at his hands.

" Good, now keep it down, or next time you might wake up Angelica, or, god forbid, Peggy."

With that, Eliza turned off her light and went back to her own tent.

Alexander and John looked at each other before laughing into their palms, Aaron facepalming.

Another light shined into the tent and they froze.

The light was replaced with bodies as Hercules and Lafayette came into view.

" Can you boys sleep either," Lafayette asked.

" Cause we're bored as shit," Hercules concluded.

" Nah, we're pretty awake," Alexander said, scooting closer to John to make room in the tent. Thank goodness they had invested in spacious tents before packing to leave. It could easily hold the five of them.

The two came in and sat down, leaning against each other.

John raised a brow.

" You guys being cuddly for any reason in particular?"

" You already know we're together, mon ami."

" Well, yeah, but you're usually only like that after you f- Wait. W-Wait, wait, no, wait."

Alexander burst into laughter.

Lafayette wiggled his eyebrows and Alex laughed harder.

" You two fucked in your tent, didn't you?"

" I shall say nothing, and you shall always wonder~"

Hercules rolled his eyes, nuzzling his boyfriend.

Aaron was staring at the wall of the tent, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" So much for any refund on these," John added, and Alex was turning red from how hard he was laughing at this point, wheezing.

" John, save your bébé, Il devient rouge."

" Did you just call Alex an it?"

" Ah, mix up in translation."

There was a choking noise and Alex fell forward, face first into the blanketed floor. He was still breathing, but John was confused, flipping his boyfriend over and staring at him.

" You alright, babe?"

Alex held up his hands, giving a thumbs up.

The tent was once again unzipped and it was Eliza again.

" What did I just sa- Oh my word, Alex!"

Alexander grinned sheepishly, closing his eyes and passing out.

" Oh my god... He laughed until asphyxiation," Aaron said quietly.

" Wait, he laughed until he passed out," Eliza asked in disbelief.

" Yup."

" What was so funny?"

" Laf and Herc fucked in their tent."

Eliza sputtered, looking at the two incredulously.

" Hey, we were quiet, so you can't get mad."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is aliiiiiiive
> 
> You didn't seriously think he'd die, did you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally updated?? It's only been almost a month

When Alex awoke he was situated snuggly between his boyfriend's chest and what seemed to be the resounding warmth of both a pillow and a blanket. Making to get up, Alexander stretched, unknowingly smacking Laurens in the face.

The man groaned and blinked awake, holding his face.

" Alex, jesus fuck, that's my face you decided to smack just now."

" Oh, wait, shit, sorry- I was just stretching."

" Yeah, well your stretching better stop including a smack to the face or I'm gonna start biting your hand in reply."

" Kinky."

Alexander snickered as he was shoved backwards, his boyfriend holding him in place, grinning childishly up at him before leaning up to capture his lips, much to Laurens' pleasure and surprise. He kissed back, snaking a hand through Alexander's hair, tugging lightly.

There was a cough and the two separated, raising a brow.

Aaron was standing at the tent entrance with Hercules and Lafayette.

" I see you're awake."

" I see you're being a cockblock," John said bluntly.

Aaron flushed as Hercules laughed.

Alexander snickered, but pushed himself up, sitting up and kissing John's cheek.

" So, how long have you all been up?"

" A couple minutes. We all woke up about the same time, but you and John looked sleepy and happy, so we left you be. I fear to know what would have happened in this tent if I had followed Lafayette's advice to not come check on you," Aaron said, averting his eyes. Man, he could do with not being here right now.

Lafayette laughed.

" There's no harm in a little tent sex, mon ami."

" It's not like we're getting a discount on these anyway."

" Yes, but what about if you ever want to sell them?"

" Clean the smell of sex out of them and just sell them anyway," Alex reasoned, causing John to chuckle.

" That's great business."

" I'm a businessman."

" You're a conartist," Burr countered.

Alex stuck out his tongue.

There was shuffling and Eliza appeared, ducking into the tent and kneeling by her boys, handing Alexander and John a water bottle.

" Alexander, are you alright?"

" Yeah. What happened, anyway? I remember laughing and seeing you, and suddenly it was morning?"

" You passed out from laughter," Eliza explained as best as she could.

" Oh."

She smiled sadly.

" Gave everyone quite a shock, especially Aaron."

" Why was I laughing again?"

" Because Laf and Herc frickle frackled in their tent," John said, snickering a bit.

Alexander laughed a bit again.

" Well, damn, guess we need to air out your tent today?"

" I figure as much," Hercules admitted, blushing lightly.

Lafayette merely smirked.

" I couldn't help it, he was just so beautiful by the fire."

" You weird frenchy fuck."

" Psh, I am perfect, thank you very much," The Frenchman bit back.

Hercules rolled his eyes.

" Anyone seen Madison or Jefferson?"

" Who cares," Alex said offhandedly.

Eliza whapped him lightly with her hand.

" Don't be rude."

Alexander sighed, annoyed.

" But, seriously, who cares? They're two grown men pussy footing around each other. I dunno, I just know that they're not stupid enough to get lost in the woods. Well, at least James isn't," Hamilton concluded.

" And Jefferson," John challenged.

" He'd get lost in a fishbowl."

John laughed and Burr facepalmed.

" I'll go look for him."

" Non, I'll do it. He's my cousin, after all," Lafayette said firmly, walking away from the tent entrance and beginning his trek, leaving Herc alone.

The latter blinked.

" Did I do something...?"

" Nah, he's just a man on a mission," John said simply.

" Alright."

There was a shuffling from the Schuyler tent and Peggy emerged with a toothbrush in her mouth, stretching, hair down and flowing literally everywhere. 

Lafayette spared her a glance and smiled, waving good morning.

Angelica emerged later, hair tied up carefully to keep it out of her face.

" G'morning."

Peggy finished brushing her teeth and put her toothbrush and toothpaste away.

" Yo, everyone, brush your damn teeth."

Hercules chuckled.

" You really worried about morning breath, Pegs?"

" Shut up, it's disgusting."

" Fair enough."

Everyone tracked down their toothbrushes and brushed their teeth.

" Alright, so," Hamilton began, " We've got everyone here but Jefferson, Laf, and Mads."

" Ten bucks they're screwing around somewhere and Laf is walking around to avoid outing them to us," Hamilton bet.

" I raise you fifteen, and that Laf was in cahoots with them this entire time, and that is why he left so quickly," John interjected.

" Fuck, that's good," Alexander admitted.

" Boys, come on, don't be hasty," Eliza chided.

" Five more to the idea of Laf walking in on them getting good and just deadass staring at them until they stopped," Peggy added.

" Peggy!"

John and Alexander laughed.

Aaron facepalmed.

" John, Alex, Peggy, you're all on breakfast log gathering duty."

The trio groaned in regret.

" No buts, just do it," Angelica said.

They each got up and left to go gather wood together, groaning and mumbling under their breath.

Angelica looked pleased.

\---

" Thomas, where are you taking me?"

" Shhh, just follow."

James raised a brow, but followed quietly, intrigued. 

Eventually, the area opened into a large space with little to no rocks, two logs sitting beside each other with a perfect view of the cloudy sky and a sparkling creek bubbling next to them. It was quite picturesque, if James said so himself, and he was tempted to.

" Oh-"

" Isn't it pretty? I saw it while gathering logs with the others yesterday, and I just had to share the sight with someone, so I thought, who better than my dearest Jemmy?"

James blushed lightly, averting his gaze, smiling softly.

" The others are going to wonder where we went."

" It's still early, they've yet to wake from what I'd last seen. We're the first ones out of camp."

" More reason to ponder what happened."

" Yes, because we have such little sense that we'd just wander aimlessly through the woods with no destination?"

" Well, "I" wouldn't."

Thomas raised a brow.

" Was that sass?"

" I dunno, was it?"

Thomas grinned deviously, grabbing James and tugging him closer, causing a small noise to elicit from the smaller male from surprise. He kissed his boyfriend's forehead softly.

" You're so mean to me, Jemmy."

" Oh, hush, I do no such thing."

Thomas grinned, rolling his eyes.

" At least play along with me."

James laughed slightly, laying a hand over Thomas' shirt, over his heart.

" But I'm not mean to you. To others, yes, I'm rather cold, but never to you."

Thomas smiled and leaned down, kissing his boyfriend, crouching slightly at the knees to accommodate the height difference.

James rolled his eyes, smiling against the plump lips against his own before pulling away at the sound of footsteps, branches cracking and snapping in the distance.

Thomas looked unamused.

" Great."

Lafayette came into view and both men visibly relaxed.

" Gilbert, what are you doing all the way out here?"

" I could be asking you the same thing?"

" I saw this view the other day and I just had to show someone. Now, answer me why you're here."

" The others are awake and were wondering where you and James had snuck off to."

James sighed. Moment lost.

" We're just hanging out out here."

" I see. Would you like me to leave you both?"

" I'd much rather head back," James answered for them, much to Jefferson's surprise.

" Jemmy?"

" The day has begun. It is a nice view, but there's surely activities planned for today, being our last day in the campgrounds."

Thomas pouted.

" Lead the way," He propositioned his cousin.

Lafayette obliged and soon enough they were back in camp.

" Thank you, Marquis," James thanked, heading back to his and Jefferson's tent to change. He wasn't dressed for the day, having been dragged out of bed when it was still slightly starry in the sky to talk with Jefferson about anything and everything. It was what had lead them to their travel out of the campsite.

Thomas wandered in after him, zipping the tent shut.

Lafayette traveled back to his friends, or what was left of them, raising a brow.

" Where have they all gone?"

" The boys and Peggy are gathering firewood," Eliza explained as Lafayette took a seat next to Hercules.

" I thought we had enough?"

" They needed a punishment," Angelica butted in, flopping down on a log.

" Punishment?" Lafayette asked, intrigued.

" They were placing ugly bets," Eliza said quietly.

Lafayette looked at Hercules for further explanation.

" They were betting whether or not Mads and Jefferson would be sexing it up when you found them."

The Frenchman rolled his eyes.

" So childish, are they not?"

" Indeed they are," Eliza concluded.  
\---

Alexander, John, and Peggy arrived back around the time Thomas and James were joining the group, dressed for the day, and distant, just like usual.

Peggy looked confused.

These were the same men that she had complimented the day before on their relationship goal-ness. What had happened in this short amount of time?

John laid the firewood by the fire and went off to start breakfast, dragging Alexander along. When they were alone, he turned to the shorter brunet and frowned.

" They're acting even more distant than normal... Did we do that?"

" Don't worry about it. If they're brooding, it's their own fault, not ours."

" But our bet?"

" They know nothing unless someone spilled, and the group knows better than to release all that drama on the actual source. It's the stupidest mistake in the book, and we all know how to avoid it.

John sighed and Alexander frowned.

" Something wrong, Baby?"

" I just can't believe this trip is ending so quickly. I have so much I want to show you."

Alexander smiled softly, standing on tiptoes to kiss John.

" There will be other trips. You can take Eliza and myself one day. Just us. We'll have the time of our lives, just being out here with you."

" Camp under the stars with me tonight?"

" Anything for you, My Dear Laurens."

John smiled softly.

" C'mon, Romeo, we've got breakfast to make."

Alexander grinned, following John to the cooler.

" Can do, sir."


End file.
